


Stereotype

by yeoldul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Park Chanyeol, M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoldul/pseuds/yeoldul
Summary: Baekhyun loved the way his boyfriend became completely adorable and sly in his heat, anyone who saw that tall young man with a thick voice and an arrogant smile on his lips would never believe he was thirsty for the younger. In this way, the two broke all the stereotypes that existed.





	Stereotype

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I'm new here, and I hope you like my work.   
> This is a fanfiction that I write a long time ago, and I'm reposting it. Since English is not my main language, it may contain typos.  
> Thank you so much for choosing this to read!!

Obviously if anyone looked at the young Byun, would know that it was a beta, after all with that low stature, sweet smiles, and a calm and quiet voice, there were only two options of what could be: beta or omega. Even if it was in parts that was right, he hated all those stereotypes that were imposed on him, it could well be an alpha, but the genes themselves betrayed him, becoming a beta, he doesn't hate that he is a beta, thanked every day for not having, or being able to become pregnant, even for not being affected by the heat of other classes. Being a beta was pretty much in paradise for the youngster.  
But the Beta classes, because they did not have all that shit - that's what he called it- to get pregnant, have a heat, or to be submissive to somebody, betas were almost human and because they had none of those factors, omegas liked to relate to betas. Betas usually only related to betas, and in most cases didn't even relate to someone. It was a relationship of love and hate with the class itself, they had their privileges', which were not considered privileges, but there was bad things too.

Even with all that evolution, there were still the ignorant who believed that betas with omega, or alphas were wrong, and that even relating to people of the same sex was a sin, but they were the minority, things had changed. And since Baekhyun was no saint, or archangel, he was only a young man full of hormones, he clearly loved to break all those imposed rules, he liked to break all the rules, and stereotypes that were imposed on him. And no one was surprised when the minor announced a serious relationship with Park Chanyeol.

It was easy to explain and define the type of person the Park was, was introverted next to unknown people, but he loved to utter scandalous laughter when he was with his friends, he was a young student and with the highest notes that could exist, he had that aura and the surreal beauty, Park Chanyeol could be the exact meaning of perfection. It was all that they said about him in the school - and who knows a little more - loud, good people, helped everyone, and in a voice that even sent shivers through the bodies of others, and he was an alpha.

No one would have imagined that the straight-line would end up with the Byun, but when the two of them began with the little talk in each other's ears, the low laughs, not inconspicuous smiles, and silly hands, everyone already knew, the two were together. They had been staring when the relationship had been confirmed, but none of that would prevent them from living life. After all, they knew that even with the hormones, that feeling that grew between them was not just hormones. They felt loved and heated with each other.

And it is worth mentioning that Chanyeol was an alpha, and alphas have heat but not as intense and not as long as the omegas, but it was enough to destabilize anyone. Luckily Byun knew how to deal with those heats, and with his boyfriend, but we agreed that with all those stereotypes that were imposed, everyone imagined that it was the Byun who ran after his boyfriend. Let's accept that things were not exactly like that. In fact, they were very different from what everyone wanted it to be.

When the heat of the Park arrived, the older one called the other begging them to spend the time together, and was soon attended to. Things started hastyly, while Byun said that damn dirty talk in his boyfriend's ears seeing the spasms and chills in the body, it was lovely. He liked to torture him little by little, until the greater one implored him to the point where he almost cried, liked to hear the squeaky voice amid the groans, and the body of the larger one writhing beneath him.

Oh, and when he stuck his fingers inside the bigger one, he closed his eyes calmly, and the expression that took him was soft, lips in a beak, eyes closed, and body moving under him, they were thirsty one by the other. It was not too late for Chanyeol to begin with the loud groans ringing, as he begged the shorter in that thick, thick voice: "Baek-Hyun ... g, m-plus." with cheeks flushed. But nothing surpassed when the tallest cum, with the hands of Byun masturbating his dick quickly, while felt the interior of Park pressing it, and it slapped the thighs trying to discount all that pleasure.  
Only then would the two mutter words of love, panting and tired, that Chanyeol would embrace the body of the other, clutching both bodies, while kissing the face thanking for that moment. The Park was completely sly and thirsty for the minor's body at all times, it was not only in the periods of heat. Most of all, they loved to break those damned stereotypes, in which society insisted. Above all, they loved each other in that confusion they were.


End file.
